


up above the freedom

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Independence Day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Best thing, hm? Not really. There is still better matter to be thankful of, up above your freedom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	up above the freedom

In the small garden of her little house’s near Puncak she welcomed her guests after the official ceremony in Istana Merdeka. Some of them brought gifts for her, and she received obviously with humble smile or sometimes light laughter, not any single thank you was failed to escape her lips whenever someone came to greet her.

“Freedom is the best thing in the world, huh?” she just realized that Vietnam was talking to her when the latter’s arm brushed hers.

Small curve of lips, “Ah—”

Vietnam elbowed her when a person approached her with eyes averted to everywhere but her gaze.

He came with a bouquet full of red and white tulips. He stopped two or three feet before her, hand extended but his gaze was thrown somewhere into the bush or jasmine trees at north side.

Indonesia tried to stifle her laughter but failed on the process, and she let her fingers brushed past his when she took the pretty gifts. She wasn’t really accustomed to skinship but sometimes it was better to isolate herself no more.

“Thank you, Neth, what a beautiful gift you bring!” Indonesia clutched the stem, drew the blossoms closer to her bosom, “and it would be better if you say something with your eyes on me.” A laughter again. Vietnam just rolled her eyes. She might have the similar past with Indonesia’s with France but at least France was just far more better at handling the atmosphere than how Netherlands could manage (when _commemorating the former colony’s freedom,_ of course—though Vietnam reckoned that England might be worse).

And the former _Au Lac_ nation smirked a little (almost invisible, if one didn’t try to scrutiny), as she spotted Netherlands breathed in with almost-red shades on cheeks.

“Happy Independence Day.”

“ _Terima kasih_ ,” she mantained her smile. Her eyes fixed on his back even he didn’t say anything else in reply. She eyed Vietnam, that she didn’t expect still standing beside her. “Best thing, hm? Not really. There is still better matter to be thankful of, up above your freedom.”

Vietnam was surprised Indonesia still remembered the subject she thought Indonesia would easily erase away by the man’s presence in front of her seconds ago.

“Not that I think freedom is not a great, nice thing; a part of your essential right. But after acquiring freedom ... there is still a nice stuff will complete it.”

“Name it.”

Indonesia smelt the flowers, and she seemed happier than she had ever been since she came to this house an hour ago. By the corner of her eyes she met her ASEAN friend’s questioning look; eyebrows were raised also, “Reconciliation. Wounds may remain, but the pain will disappear right away if you maintain a good term and look at the better future together.”

“Even though you was hurt a lot in the past?”

Vietnam didn’t fail to catch a bitter look and sour smile she offered to the whole world for a split second.

“But when he talks about regretting it and has apologized, also doesn’t have any intention to attack—why not keeping the peace in the air?”

Vietnam held her breath. “Not bad.”

Indonesia still hadn’t decided whether to keep embracing the flowers or place it on the table where all of the gifts crowded on, but she still had it in hand when she pushed Vietnam towards the table people where gathering around, “So, pick your choice, Viet— _rendang_ or _ketupat kandangan_?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Au Lac was the name of Vietnamese state from 257 BC-207 BC  
> \- Terima kasih is ‘thank you’! :)  
> \- Rendang was once crowned as world’s best cuisine, and let me introduce you another Indonesia’s original food: Ketupat Kandangan. Ketupat is a kind of rice while wrapped in banana’s leaf, and this was accompanied by snakehead fish (nutritious fish! rich of albumin and it helps you to heal wounds faster), and tasty, yummy coconut milk. And Kandangan is name of a place in South Borneo province where the cuisine is originated from (though I haven’t heard such a detailed story about the creation, it may be originated from the city, or a person from there who initiated the making even though s/he did it in another city! XD). (told ya, I sometimes reckoned that ketupat kandangan may be a food descended from heaven, lol)  
> .  
> .  
> last but not least: Happy Independence Day, Indonesia!


End file.
